


How Banner Became A Stilinski-Hale

by Hepzheba



Series: Of Love and Fluffy Bunnies [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bunnies, DC vs Marvels, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Banner Became A Stilinski-Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my ever wonderful beta, [foreverblue-navy](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want watch awesome sterek fanart (reblogged, I can't draw to save my own life), gifs of cats or influence me when I write, you can find me on [ tumblr.](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/)

Since Derek meet Claudia and Stiles he has rarely regretted any of the decisions he’s made. That is not to say that he doesn’t regret some – for example, the fact that he lets Erica call him her best friend and by extension meeting Isaac. Derek had met Isaac before, but at that point he was just the guy working in the pet store. Now he’s Erica’s _other_ best friend and instead of forming some kind of battle with Isaac for Erica’s attention, they bond over the fact that they’re friends with her. When Derek first met Isaac he thought Isaac was judging him quite hard and being a sassy bastard. Knowing Isaac makes him realize that the first impression was quite accurate. He can understand how Isaac and Erica can be friends, but it makes him wonder what kind of person he is as he’s being friends with them both. Claudia likes them though – Isaac because he _owns_ the pet store and she can go there and pet the hamsters and bunnies and birds and whatnot (apparently two bunnies at home isn’t enough for the five-year old girl); and she likes Erica because Erica curls Claudia’s hair and also because Erica’s daughter is just seven months older than her and they get along splendidly. Derek sometimes wonders if Erica only befriended him in some kind of scheme to give Amelia a new friend.

The very reason Claudia likes Isaac is right now under the kitchen table, glaring at Derek.

“We can’t have another rabbit,” Derek tells Isaac who’s kneeling beside him, looking smug. Bastard, Derek thinks sullenly. “Get him out of my house before Claudia gets home.”

Isaac smirks.

“You get him out.”

Derek knows it’s stupid, because Isaac is smiling like the cat that got the canary, but he reaches his hand in under the table, attempting to let the brown bunny sniff it. It doesn’t sniff his hand. It _growls_ and kind of attacks it with its front paws. Derek startles back and Isaac laughs delightfully.

Derek glares at him. Isaac keeps laughing.

He drops his head on his forearm in defeat when he hears the front door open. He can hear Claudia chattering away about superheroes and Stiles getting in a word every now and then.

“Uncle Isaac!” Claudia flings herself around Isaac’s neck, uncaring that he and Derek are on the floor and Derek guesses lying on the floor isn’t that strange for a kid.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Stiles asks, eyeing them suspiciously. He and Isaac don’t really get along. Derek suspects it’s because Stiles’ best friend Scott thinks Isaac is ‘totally okay’ and that Stiles is afraid he’ll take Scott away from him. And Stiles calls Derek immature…

“Look what Uncle Isaac got you,” Isaac tells Claudia and points under the table. As Amelia called Isaac her uncle, Claudia had begun doing so as well (Erica had quickly realized this and now she was known as Aunt Erica, to her great joy).

Claudia squeals in delight and darts onto her front and crawls in between the chairs to get to the new bunny (she’s much more smooth than Derek was when he did the same…)

“Claudia!” Derek tries to warn her, that the bunny will bite her, but she’s too quick. He waits for the inevitable tears because the bunny bit her, but she crawls out again, holding the bunny to her chest. He looks grumpy but he obviously didn’t try to maul her as he did to Derek. Stiles laughs.

“My, what a grumpy bunny! He looks kind of like you.”

Derek glares at Stiles for that, but Stiles only smirks back. He’s not _that_ grumpy, only in the morning before he gets his daily dose of caffeine though his coffee.

“The owners didn’t want him and left him at my store. He’s about four years old, so he’s a bit older than the other two. Do you want to keep him, Claudia?”

“Yes!” She looks pleadingly at Stiles and then Derek and then Stiles again. Stiles gives Derek a glance, Derek shakes his head (and avoids looking at Claudia’s face as he does so because if he did, he would crumble). Stiles looks at Claudia again.

“Please, daddy? He’s all alone with no one to love him.”

Claudia’s eyes are big and bright with unshed tears.

“Okay,” Derek says and Claudia squeals in delight – the tears nowhere to be seen.

“What’s your name, huh?” she asks the bunny.

“What about Bruce?” Stiles suggests.

Claudia looks thoughtful and then frowns.

“No, then people will think he’s named after Bruce _Wayne_.” The distaste is clear on her face. Stiles’ face falters, it had obviously been his plan. Derek rolls his eyes.

“You want tea?” he asks Isaac, who makes a face. Derek prides himself on living a healthy life and only drinks that one cup of coffee in the morning. He tried not to drink coffee at all, but ended up yelling at his neighbor at that time for panting too loudly when she walked up the stairs. Other would have found it remarkable that a ninety-five year old woman with hip-replacements on both sides was taking the stairs to her apartment on the third floor – Derek thought so too and had to go apologizing later and ended up staying two hours listening to her stories of the fifties. Derek had had better days.

Isaac hates Derek’s herbal teas with passion.

“Give the man some coffee,” Stiles says, sharing Isaac’s dislike for anything healthy. “And make me some.”

Derek rolls his eyes but gets to work while Claudia continues discussing names with Stiles and Isaac.

“What about Thor?” Derek suggests, knowing that Claudia’s two other bunnies are named after Avengers and that Thor is another of the Avengers (Derek has watched and played Avengers more times in the last year than he’d like to admit to anyone, so yes, he knows Thor is one of them). For some reason Claudia loves Marvel comics in general and the Avengers in particular. It’s funny because Stiles is apparently ’a DC kind of guy’ (it has something to do with Batman, Derek thinks, but he hasn’t bothered to ask). “Doesn’t it thunder when he gets mad?”

Claudia and Stiles share a look, sighing and rolling their identical, brown eyes. Isaac and Derek share a look of confusion.

“He’s not angry,” Claudia states seriously as she sits down on the floor, the angry bunny between her legs. She pats her back and pulls at his ear, which he seems to like.

“The Hulk is, though, isn’t he?” Isaac suggests, obviously a bit hesitant as there’s a chance of being proclaimed an idiot if he’s wrong.

“Yeah, but the bunny isn’t _green_.”

Isaac shares another look with Derek, even if you’re right Claudia can find something wrong with what you say, apparently. Reminds Derek of Stiles.

“Your name will be Banner,” Claudia finally announces and holds up the rabbit to give him a kiss on the head. “Banner Stilinski-Hale.”

Stiles chokes on a laugh, but bends down to kiss Claudia’s head.

“That’s great, honey, go introduce him to Tasha and Clint.”

And that’s how Banner the grumpy bunny became a Stilinski-Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> All rabbits have been fixed and no baby rabbits (aka kits) will be born.


End file.
